Diskussion:Sowjetunion
In TOS gibt es wiederholt Verweise darauf, dass die Sowjetunion auch im 23. Jahrhundert noch existiert, also selbst lange nach dem 3. Weltkrieg, in dem sie in späteren Verweisen scheinbar schon nicht mehr existiert. gibt es irgenteinen beweis dafür das die UdSSR irgentwann nichtmehr existiert? kann mich an nichts erinnern? --Shisma 11:52, 30. Nov 2006 (UTC) :nicht direkt, aber im WK III wird als Gegner der (immer noch existierenden9 USA nicht die UdSSR, sondern die Östliche Koalition gennant. mgl, dass die UdSSR Teil der ECON war. --Bravomike 14:14, 30. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::Vielleicht ne blöde Frage aber: Heißt das, dass der Zerfall der Sowjetunion in Star Trek gar nicht statt gefunden hat? Nur weil es nicht erwähnt wurde, bzw. das was in der Serie gesagt wurde vor dem Zeitpunkt gedreht wurde? --HenK | discuss 16:01, 30. Nov 2006 (UTC) :::ich denke mal der grund ist einfach das die autoren sich niecht vorstellen konnten das die udssr eines tages zerfallen würde--Shisma 16:05, 30. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::Ja aber man hat z.B. das Datum der Eugenischen Kriege bei Enterprise bewusst auch nicht mehr erwähnt, da die 90er ja vorbei waren und es komisch klänge darüber 10 Jahre später zu reden als hätte es statt gefunden. Versteht ihr, was ich meine? --HenK | discuss 17:21, 30. Nov 2006 (UTC) :::ich denke schon das es zum teil so ist. allerdings glaube ich auch das die atoren teilweise garnicht bedacht haben was in früheren episoden gesagt wurde. teilweise ist ein einundzwanzigstes jahundert, in dem es eine UdSSR gibt ja auch schwer vorstellbar--Shisma 17:25, 30. Nov 2006 (UTC) :die eugenischen Kriege werden ja z.B. auch nicht in der Episode von Voyager erwähnt, in der Janeway und die anderen ins Jahr 1996 zurückreisen (Titel gerade vergessen), obwohl sie damals gerade toben müssten. Die Sowjetunion besteht mit Sicherheit im 24. Jahrhundert, siehe Tsilokowsky, aber trotzdem wird z.B. in ENT am Ende von Sturmfront, Teil I das Bild von Bush mit Gorbatschow kurz vor der Auflösung der UdSSR gezeigt (siehe en:USSR) :wir müssen uns damit abfinden, dass die SU existiert, auf der MA/en Seite sind dafür noch jede Menge andere Belege (und auch ein Gegenbeweis aus Voyager, den ich nicht ganz verstanden habe...)--Bravomike 18:27, 30. Nov 2006 (UTC) :In (VOY: "Vor dem Ende der Zukunft, Teil I") erklärt Rain Robinson Tom Paris, dass der KGB sich auflöste nach dem die Sowjetunion zerbrach.--Klossi 9:34, 12. DEZ 2006 (UTC) ::hier die betreffende zeile im script: ::::PARIS: It's a Soviet spy satellite. Part of a massive KGB operation. We're trying to stop it. RAIN: Soviet? The USSR broke up five years ago. The KGB doesn't even exist anymore. PARIS: That's what they'd like you to think. TUVOK: Perhaps we've told her enough for now. ::du musst schon zugeben, Paris und Tuvok lassen der udssr eine hinertür offen *verschwörung* :) --Shisma 09:58, 12. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::ok, entweder der KGB hat den Untergang der Sovietunion tatsächlich nur vorgetäuscht oder in der alternativen zeitlinie von "Vor dem Ende der Zukunft, Teil II" untergegangen wie in der realen zeitlinie. --Shisma 10:21, 12. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::::auch was die Eugenischen Kriege angeht scheint diese Zeitlinie eher unserer Realität zu entsprechen, aber in der "echten" StarTrek-Zeitlinie existiert die SU, so oder so. in der MA/en scheint auch irgendetwas über eine Wiederherstellung der SU nach dem 3. WK gemutmaßt zu werden, aber ich würde einfach davon ausgehen, dass sie nie zusammenbrach--Bravomike 13:00, 12. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::::ich denke mal eher der fehler liegt bei "Vor dem Ende der Zukunft, Teil II". in der episode ist ein modell von einem raumschiff der DY-100-Klasse zu sehen was eine zeitlinie in der die eugenischen kriege stattfinden andeutet --Shisma 13:05, 12. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::::mit alternativen Zeitlinien ist alles ziemlich verwirrend...anbei noch eine kurze Errinnerungsauffrischung: Wo war das Modell zu sehen?--Bravomike 13:07, 12. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::::siehe en:Image:DY100model.jpg. ich will nur sagen wir sollten "Futures End" möglichweise als alternative zeitline einstufen. zwar war es sicher nicht geplant aber das würde dann auch toms unwissenheit über den untergang der udssr erklären. ich bin dafür wir vermerken im artikel, wie in der ma/en 1991 ging die Sowjetunion dann mölgicherweise unter, in diesem fall müsste sie aber irgentwann, in irgenteinerform wieder aufgebaut worden sein oder so ähnlich--Shisma 13:12, 12. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::::wird mir wieder zu viel Spekulation, wir wissen nicht, was geschah, außer, dass sie existiert, und aus--Bravomike 13:13, 12. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::::andererseits wissen wir das sie möglicherweise unterging, das darfst du nicht vergessen --Shisma 13:14, 12. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::::"wir wissen, dass sie möglicherweise"...naja, in den Hintergrundinfos ist immer noch Platz, kann schon rein...--Bravomike 13:17, 12. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::::so hab ich ja auch gemeint :) --Shisma 13:24, 12. Dez 2006 (UTC) :Möglicherweise ist dies nur in einer alternativen Zeitlinie geschehen, da es Anzeichen dafür gibt, dass die Sowjetunion in der Hauptzeitlinie bis ins 24. Jahrhundert existiert, siehe dazu den Artikel Sowjetunion. Mich störrt dieser Satz aus dem Artikel KGB und durch die Bilder des Zeitstrahls sieht man ja auch die Weltpolitische Geschichte in Bildern wo auch hinweise für das Ende des Kalten Krieges gezeigt werden. Deshalb würd ich das auch so in den Artikeln einfügen, dass die Sowjetunion 1991 wie in der Geschichte sich aufgelöst hat, es gibt ja auch mehre Anzeichen in den aktuellen Star Trek folgen die nach 1991 raus kamen dafür. Es kann doch auch sein, dass die Sowjetunion später wieder neu gegründet wird und damit stimmt die Geschichte und den Canon. Und wenn man so das aktuelle Welt geschehen so beobachtet, währe dies gutausmöglich. --Klossi 08:13, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::Naja, ich bin immer noch davon überzeugt, dass eine alternative Zeitline zeigt, aber Du hast vollkommen Recht, dass es dafür eigentlich keine Beweise gibt (außer dass Paris eben nicht weiß, dass die SU in den 1990ern nicht mehr existiert). Wir sollten das mit der Wiederherstellung aber nicht in den Artikel selbst, sondern nur als weitere Spekulation in die HGI aufnehmen.--Bravomike 11:39, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Also ich finde nicht, dass diese Folge in einer alternativen Zeitlinie spielt. Es sollte wieder eine Folge sein die in unsere Gegenwart spielt, damals 1996 und man wollte wieder mal zeigen wie Personen aus dem 24. Jahrhundert in unsere Zeit zurecht kommen. Die Ereignisse mit Braxton Zeitsprung und den darauffolgenden Erfindungen von Henry Starling, hört sich nach einem Prädestinations-Paradoxon an. Denn durch diesen Unfall ist ja unser technologischer Wissensstand erst entstanden. --Klossi 15:40, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) letzte Änderung Die Existenz der Sowjetunion wurde oft als Kritikpunkt gegen solche verwendet, die in Star Trek die tatsächliche Zukunft sehen. Diese Personen begründen dies jedoch damit, dass Star Trek wohl anscheinend eine Alternative Zeitlinie darstellt. Weiß grad nicht was man von dieser Info halten soll. Stimmt das? --HenK | discuss 20:17, 15. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Selbst wenn's stimmt, besonders toll klingt's nicht. Vielleicht würde ich den zweiten Satz wegnehmen.--Plasmarelais 20:32, 15. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::also, wenn wir schon dinge mit aufnehmen, was fans eventuell denken, dann sollte dafür schon irgenteine veröffentlichung herhalten. ich meine: wenn diese diskussion in irgenteinem x-beliebigen forum stattgefunden hat, dann gehört es hier nicht her--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 22:24, 15. Mai 2008 (UTC) Ja da haste recht. Ich entferne es erstmal. --HenK | discuss 08:33, 16. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::Obgleich Lenin die Oktoberrevolution 1917 begründete, wurde er 1916 von einem temporalen Agenten ermordet. Ich habe daher lediglich die Jahreszahl und Verlinkung in der eingeschobenen kursiven Erläuterungsnotiz abgeändert. -- TrickleGER 00:26, 2. Dez. 2008 (UTC) canon Direkter Vorläufer der Sowjetunion und spätere Teilrepublik ist die Russische Sozialistische Föderative Sowjetrepublik, die 1917 durch die bolschewistische Oktoberrevolution unter Führung Wladimir Lenins im vorher zarisch regierten Russland entsteht. Die Sowjetunion selbst wird 1922 gegründet. Inwieweit is das canon? -- 10:31, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ich glaube nicht canonisch. Quelle gibt es auch nicht.--Tobi72 11:08, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::kanonisch ist, dass es früher einen Zaren gab ( ), dass dann Lenin die Revolution durchgeführt hat ( ) und dass es danach die Sowjetunion gibt, also ist nur die Russische Sozialistische Föderative Sowjetrepublik nicht kanonisch.--Bravomike 11:13, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, das manche dinge in dem Abschnitt kanonisch sind hab ich mir schon gedacht. Also nur umformulieren bzw. kürzen. -- 11:15, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC)